


Sun and Moon

by springpeaches



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springpeaches/pseuds/springpeaches
Summary: In where Jaehyun has a long distance relationship with Doyoung.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 20





	Sun and Moon

Jaehyun stared at the sun peeking through the horizon. The once dark night sky will soon be replaced by hues of violet, pink, and orange. It was nearly six in the morning in New York City. Yet, there was a busy day ahead. Sounds of people hailing a cab or walking briskly to get to the subway station can be heard from the young man’s apartment complex.

At first Jaehyun wasn’t used to the busy mornings, but after four years of working in the city that never sleeps, he soon got accustomed to the daily routine. A warm smile etched on his face as he saw a notification from his boyfriend stating that he just got home.

Long distance was something Jaehyun didn’t expect he would do. He sees himself as the type to be living thirty minutes or an hour away from his partner. Seoul is thirteen hours ahead from New York. Did Jaehyun do the right thing? It’s been 4 years, and he still does not know the answer to that.

Doyoung is the most amazing person he has met. They met when Jaehyun was in his last year of university, and Doyoung began to work on his master’s degree. The older boy was new to the university grounds and Jaehyun happened to be walking by after his class ended. One thing led to another and the two started to date after a year. 

Waking up early to see the sun rise has become a daily routine of Jaehyun. It was a moment he and Doyoung shared. Seeing the same sun rise and set was a symbol that no matter where they are, they are under the same sky.

_“Hey.”_

Jaehyun smiled as he saw his boyfriend’s face through the glass screen.

“Hey to you too.”

They stayed silent for a while as Jaehyun watched the sun rise and Doyoung watched the sun set.

Soon it was bright as day in New York City and dusk greeted Seoul. 

Sun and moon. 

Jaehyun knew he had to get to work soon but he can spare time for the only person he loves most.

_“How was your day love?”_

The two spent a good fifteen minutes talking to each other as Jaehyun moved around his apartment, preparing for work. He works as a corporate communications manager. How he managed to get the job was a story for another time. 

Like clockwork, Doyoung bid his goodbye when Jaehyun was finished with his breakfast before they ended the call. 

The love Jaehyun has for Doyoung was something he would not replace for anything else in the world. Maintaining a long-distance relationship is hard. There were times when they didn't get to talk at all. But both of them know that their sacrifices will work out in the end. This was a choice they both made after considering the pros and cons. As long as they have trust for each other, nothing else mattered in the world.

  
  
  
  


_When my moon rises_

_Your sun rises as well under the same sky_

_In this different time_

_Our hearts are connected under the same sky_

  * _Sun and Moon (NCT 127)_



**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short one-shot from me! Thank you again to my friend Penguin for beta reading this for me! tbvh I thought of writing this when I was listening to sun and moon as I did my report for school. lkfgjklfsg


End file.
